


【羞蓝】잡아줄게 [1][2][3]

by Cellbiology



Category: League of Legends RPF, TheShy/Baolan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellbiology/pseuds/Cellbiology
Kudos: 3





	【羞蓝】잡아줄게 [1][2][3]

ABO B TheShy/O Baolan  
投喂亲友 禁一切  
谢谢您的阅读

[1] 二十二岁留学生不想失学

韩国的冬天怎么能这么冷。

王柳羿从咖啡店出来，抽了抽鼻子，拽起羽绒服帽子，踩着雪深一脚浅一脚地往宿舍走。习惯性拿出手机看有没有新消息，刚才一直在用电脑没看手机，按了几下开关机键却发现手机已经被冻关机。

回到宿舍时王柳羿觉得被冻得身体和意识都要分离，好不容易缓过劲才脱掉羽绒外套，手机开机后只有kkt的群组消息和一个未接来电提醒——广告电话。

王柳羿也不知道自己或许在期待什么，但总归还是一直告诉自己不要有期待，所以也没有多么失落。

聊天房里同学们在说作业的事，看完后觉得除了有人发了作文题目之外并无有用的消息，更多的则是在讨论明天放假聚会要去哪里玩。王柳羿刷NAVER期间一直有新消息提醒，想了想还是切回去发了一条“太冷了想补觉，我就不去了，你们玩的开心”后锁屏，瘫在床上觉得有些羡慕。

班里十来个同学，也有自己的同龄人，但怎么都觉得实在是融不进去。同学们基本都是从一二级开始一起升上来的，突然一下子加了他这个新同学，他融不进去再正常不过。更羡慕的则是他们可以较为无忧无虑地享受一下语学院时期轻松的授课进程，自己想今年九月入学的话最迟也要在五月那次考试时把TOPIK考出来，实在是没有时间去进行娱乐活动。

怎么可能是要补觉，肯定是明天一早起来继续刷题啊……确认了一遍需要网上提交的作业都已上传，邮件也发送成功，洗漱完毕后王柳羿把自己埋进被子中。室友卡着通禁时间回来，等他洗漱折腾的时间王柳羿戴着耳机一边听JTBC一边刷完脸书和ig，机械地点赞。

他的脸书和ig都是来韩国之后重新申请的，只关注了同学和一些必要的公共主页，没有任何与英雄联盟、职业联赛相关的账号，甚至为了避免有同学关注它们而收到自动推荐，王柳羿注册好新账号后的第一件事就是把能想到的这些账号和主页全部拉黑。即便如此，每次打开Instagram时他还是会不由自主地想到，我在刷ig，啊，iG——明明以前更多是使用ins这个缩写。

眼不见心不烦。手指在APP图标上长按了一会儿，盯着摇晃的Instagram过了很久也没有点击左上角的叉，还是只把它拖动到几乎不会打开的那个文件夹的最后一页。

我还是睡觉吧，他想。取下耳机，上好闹钟，又还是打开kkt，确认没有任何新消息——尤其是他想看见的发信人——之后锁屏，将手机扔到床头。

睡觉。与其想那么多，不如想想还没背的单词和错的题，然后立刻就能睡着。

可惜事与愿违。你不想见到什么，它还就是偏偏凑到你面前，赶都赶不走。

较为平静地度过在语学院的第一学期，顺利通过考试升入六级后，在进入新教室时王柳羿看见有同学穿着熟悉的队服。他往上扯了扯口罩，又将耳机音量调大，希望不要被认出来，向距离那位最远的座位走去，却在放下书包的瞬间听见有人喊“是宝蓝吗”然后拿着手机冲过来。

别人都冲到你身前了，这下连在听歌没听见你说话这个理由也用不了。王柳羿只好又站起来，摘了口罩耳机说了你好。

然后抽着鼻子往后退了一步，礼貌地拒绝了这位男性Alpha同学的合照请求。在Alpha还想争取一下时又往后移动了一段距离，同时举起胳膊露出手腕内侧的抑制贴：“对不起，或许可以请你站远一点吗？”

谁都知道冠军辅助Baolan是Omega。抛开这一点，被一位Omega明确告知他正在使用抑制贴，除了表示你的信息素对他造成困扰，同时也实在是再明显不过的拒绝，任何意义上。王柳羿对Alpha信息素尤为敏感，几乎到了一种抗拒的程度。除非是过于熟悉的人，比如喻文波高振宁那几个，稍微感受到一点陌生人的信息素就会有强烈的应激反应。

那位同学肯定是感觉挂不住脸，表情不太好看，却也只是道歉后离开。其余正在看戏的同学也纷纷收回注意力。至于会不会有人在社交网络上写“蓝公主真是架子大”“牛逼呢退役了还要摆谱”这类的话，就不是王柳羿能够知晓的了。

宝蓝、宝蓝z、蓝公主、blz、wly、Baolan、바오란、보람全部都被设置成为需要屏蔽的关键词，现在的他仅仅只是一名语学院在读、每天最大的担心是没学上的普通留学生왕류예。

从IG Baolan回到王柳羿的过程并不容易。在电子竞技被大面积接受、普及的年代里拥有两个冠军皮肤的人也终于必须全副武装才能出门；回到鹰潭的那几天家里就像动物园一样，各路同学亲戚甚至相关部门领导都打着探望的旗号来免费参观。那几天不是易感期和发情期，他还是直接打针，连抑制贴都无法起效。每当感受到陌生的信息素，明明自己也清楚地知道正在椅子上坐得好好的，仍然觉得在从空中下坠，因失重感而反胃，每次借口去洗手间都是进去锁上门抱着马桶吐得昏天暗地。

刚分化的时候没有这么严重，硬要做个对比，十六七岁的王柳羿闻到别人的信息素会觉得难受，不是不可以忍受，如果太浓了也只是会觉得自己好像从床上摔倒地上，有非常短暂的悬空感。到了二十二岁，连闻到自己的信息素都要难受好久。

以前他也去医院检查过，换了好几家医院好多位医生，说的都是这是心理作用，没有办法用药物治疗，只有你自己去克服，你对朋友、同事的信息素不就没什么反应吗，试着去接受一下，就当那是香水或中和剂？

然而并没有效果。S10夏天输掉的某一场比赛，不巧赶上发情期，对方过来握手，只是走近了还未伸出手，Baolan一下子转身跌坐在地上开始呕吐。全场哗然，接着是贴吧微博爆破接受全世界的轰炸。官方解释为身体不适，黑子又开始骂冰清玉洁蓝公主身体娇弱就不要上场输了就知道找借口甩锅，普通观众和吃瓜路人更愿意相信是因为怀孕，过了一两天舆论发酵得愈加厉害，连应该禁止Omega参加体育项目和平权问题都被扯了出来。

两队选手都十分尴尬，握手也不是不握也不是。王柳羿迅速反应过来，飞快地站起身抽纸擦嘴，暗自庆幸自己今天上场时带了抽纸以及刚才双手是撑在地上没有捂嘴。

好歹是把这个握手完成了，还有那么一点可以挽回的余地，没有输比赛就不尊敬对手。宋义进在同工作人员解释，姜承録拿起抽纸另外一只手揽住他的肩膀，半拖半扶地带他去后台。王柳羿的清醒维持到握完手，在姜承録过来时就双腿无力，要不是被扶助了，能当场再一次坐到地上。

到了后台姜承録跟教练领队点了下头示意，接过抑制剂直接抱起王柳羿去了洗手间。也没管没有卸妆，脸上还有粉底之类的，王柳羿开了水龙头洗脸，闭着眼睛接过姜承録塞给他的纸胡乱地擦了两下。本来也没吃什么东西，吐是吐不出来了，都已经成这个样子了，也不怕再狼狈一点。他直接靠着墙蹲下，感到自己总算不在自由落体，缓过一口劲后才抬头，与姜承録对上目光。

“谢谢……你的手……？”

“괜찮아.”

“응……미안해.”

“주사할게?”

“아니 이제낫나……가자.”

姜承録伸出手，一把拽起王柳羿。两人都缓慢地走着，快到休息室时才松开。姜承録摸了摸他的头发，什么也没说。王柳羿做了个深呼吸，恢复正常的步调走去推开休息室的门。逃避不了的，还有许多后续问题需要面对和解决。

赛季结束后他没在家住几天，语学院早已申请好，匆忙地办完各种材料和签证，王柳羿逃一样地飞往朝鲜半岛。

以前王柳羿想，这个圈子更新换代这么快，可能过三个月半年的就不会有谁再记得Baolan。现在看来只是他自欺欺人，出国留学后只做왕류예这个愿望似乎也很难实现。

那天傍晚下课后王柳羿和一位之前就同班、关系还算可以的Beta同学一起吃饭，同学告诉他，刚才那位是他以前在国内韩语班上课时的同学，IG粉丝，这学期开课之前就在朋友圈念叨了好久要和宝蓝当同学。

“不过他要去首尔吧，你也就忍忍，把这几个月上完，他就去上大学了。”

“他TOPIK考过了？”

“嗯，应该是五级吧，他说不再考了，反正还能申英语授课。你一月那次是多少，还考吗？”

“192。”

“哇——好险……”

“所以还是要再考啊……一会儿去图书馆吗？”

“去，放假玩得又忘记韩语怎么说了。不然我也用TOPIK和雅思一起申请吧，真不想继续考了啊——”

王柳羿低头把充电宝和数据线塞进书包里，没接同学这句话，然后两人都收拾好东西向图书馆走去。路上看见刚才那位同学兼粉丝的KKT消息，回复了你好后就直接屏蔽。

他突然想到了之前MSI时的一次采访，他和宋义进一起，主持人让他们用英语做个自我介绍，宋义进磕磕巴巴地说了，轮到他时他直接回答“完全不会”。至于现在，也不可能像其他同学一样，在韩语成绩不太优秀但也算是过了招生要求的情况下可以韩语英语一起申请，或是将韩语成绩当做加分项直接申请英语授课。一切都没有努力考到六级争取申请到好一点的学校有用。

屏蔽得了消息，也无法解决是同班同学这个问题。王柳羿已经在尽量每天都较为卡点去教室，课间休息永远戴耳机，下课直接跑路，老师也禁止课堂上出现手机，但还是能在课间被偷拍。自从他在图书馆和咖啡店都被堵过之后就开始直接回宿舍，反正室友永远都是不到通禁不回来，回寝室学习也一样，自己做饭还省钱。

有时那位Beta同学也会去他宿舍抱大腿蹭作业，说起来他的悲惨遭遇，同学啧啧咂嘴，“这不是粉丝吧，他是不是想追你。世界冠军呢。”

王柳羿撇嘴，“不会的，比这还疯狂的粉丝行为我也见过，不要跟弟弟一般见识。”

“说不定呢，我男朋友是我爱豆，这种事听起来真他妈带劲。谁不想拥有宝蓝z，国家欠我一个宝蓝z。”

“……别吧兄弟，作业写完了吗，明天要交的，一会儿你还有打工。”

于是同学就拿了王柳羿的本子灰溜溜地缩回去肝作业了。“你韩语真的好好，为什么考试的时候运气那么差……”

“我要运气好，就该当一个Beta了。”

SNS全部屏蔽，也屏蔽不了别人的嘴。即便知道同学只是开个玩笑，他不玩LOL，那两句骚话也就是网上看见的。王柳羿听见后左耳朵进右耳朵出，要是每次有人说都要放在心上，那岂不是会被累死。说也没关系，攒攒人品拜托让我过几天的考试考过六级吧。

只做왕류예的方法说来也简单，沉迷学习无法自拔就完事了。那些粉丝可能做梦也想不到网瘾少年有一天也会主动为考试秃头吧。

————————————————

잡아줄게：我来抓住你

바오란、보람：宝蓝

괜찮아：没关系

응……미안해：嗯……对不起

주사할게?：要打针吗？

아니 이제낫나……가자：没事 现在好了……走吧

[2]同事 朋友

王柳羿在首尔考试，考完之后去193教练家吃饭。进门问好后就开始抱着白雪吸，各种肉麻话一箩筐地往外倒。

他知道金教练在录像，会发给谁也可想而知，但今天他高兴，难得有一次觉得自己考的不错，便不愿意去想这些可能会徒增烦恼的事。吸猫都来不及呢，还管其他的做什么。

当然，王柳羿不否认他还抱有其他想法：不论教练把录像发给谁，发在哪里，都是姜承録在的地方，或许他会看见，自己现在过得不错。

姜承録当然看见了，看完甚至给前任教练发了能否请您吃完饭后送他去地铁站这种话，然后又打开视频看了好几遍，同时也重复地听了好久王柳羿叫白雪亲爱的老婆。

人活得还不如一只猫，真是太失败了。

姜教练放下手机，开始直播日键盘。弹幕纷纷表示请老年人注意自己的手，以及求有谁能解释一下刚才教练看了什么以至于现在表现得如此暴躁。

喻文波滑着椅子过来喊了声Shy哥，举起手机晃了一下，见姜承録正疯狂敲键盘就知道他已经看过了，转而打开直播APP进入姜承録的直播间看弹幕，顺便当个带好人回答一下问题。

“在看猫的视频。”

“什么猫？白猫，可爱的白猫。”

“不给看，别想了。”

“Shy哥没生气，他就是想吸猫但猫总不理——”

姜承録扯下耳机站起来把这个逼连人带椅子推走，还要拿出教练的架势装作骂人：“嘴不用可以捐给需要的人。”

“猫不要也可以送给需要的人！”

姜承録懒得理他。喻文波居然还有脸顶嘴。

回到电脑前，果然已经黑屏，对方正在拆家。姜承録切到聊天室发了个晚安就关了直播，全然不顾满屏“才八点电子竞技没有睡觉”。

金教练回复了他OK，姜承録又把视频看了两遍，打开kkt找到王柳羿，犹豫了一会儿，输入法在韩中之间来回切换，打了几个字又删删改改。

消息栏还停留在去年十一月底，他给王柳羿发了一个1，已读未回。说实话姜承録心里也没底，他是从教练那里拿到王柳羿去韩国后的新号码，不确定王柳羿是否真的用这个号码注册了新的kkt，即便是，他也不知道自己有没有被屏蔽。更不用提微信QQ这种根本看不见登录状态和已读回执的软件，自从退役，唯一一次看见王柳羿发消息是过年时在IG大群里发的一句新年快乐，连红包都没领。每当姜承録想跟他说什么时，想想觉得都是些闲话，又怕按下发送后收到无法发送的提醒，最终都不了了之。

姜承録把视频保存到手机相册中，再次打开，在较为清晰露出王柳羿整个人的时候暂停。

比去年离开俱乐部时瘦，白雪的脸都比他的大。当然不排除是白雪吃得太好被养成了一只小猪，但姜承録想象得到这半年王柳羿每天都在吃什么，说不定忙忘记就不吃了。王柳羿手腕上还贴着抑制贴。姜承録撇了一眼电脑右下角的日历，还没到Omega的易感期。罪状还能再加一条：乱用抑制贴，怕麻烦就依赖药物，一点也不注意自己的身体。

姜承録想给他发，多吃点，晚上回去时能不能找到同学去地铁站接一下你，重复输入多少次，最终选择放弃。暂不提能不能成功发送，他该以什么身份给王柳羿说这些呢。前队友、普通同事？半年多没有联系，上来就说这种话，那可真是脑袋有病。朋友？扪心自问，他们俩之间，到底算不算得上朋友。

告白的话是王柳羿先说的。当然在此之前姜承録就已经知道，他也喜欢这位同岁的辅助，不然也不愿意每次跟他一起嗨、在一些无伤大雅的事情上完全任劳任怨听他使唤。甚至不需要告白，周围的人都已经默认他们俩在一起。

但是是王柳羿啊，喜欢就是喜欢，想要完成什么就要会说出来。所以在情侣这个关系上，也是十分明确地指出，我喜欢你，但是目前只考虑单纯的恋爱，如果认为对你不公平不同意，我们就还是当队友，不是我喜欢你的程度不够也不是不信任你，因为我害怕，是我自己的原因。

在姜承録的认知中，这是Omega性子倔，可能还带有那么一点点心口不一但是得争到这个面子。他说没问题时还在想，我的男朋友真可爱。

姜承録嘛，正人君子。于是就真的仅限于普通恋爱，只是偶尔也会稍微那么侧敲旁击一下，冠军、皮肤都有了，下一步是不是该考虑一下个人问题。

以前高振宁说夺冠了就结婚，王柳羿则说，一切等退役后再考虑。果然Omega的嘴骗人的鬼，从产生退役去读书这个想法后就开始学韩语，明明还没到退役的年龄合同还差三个月才到期就去准备材料申请语学院。

他想起去年的这个时候，王柳羿每天都早起一两个小时去背单词和听新闻，然后晚饭时滑着椅子窝到他这里来问没弄懂的地方。姜承録自己也就是半吊子的中文水平，说也说不清楚，干脆用韩语讲，可似乎每个人在面对自己母语时全部的解释最后都会化为“凭语感就是这样说”，他讲不到两句就被Omega嫌弃，抱怨“我就当提前适应语学院韩国老师用韩语讲韩语了”。

那时姜承録把这个行为当做撒娇。Omega哪一次不是打着问问题的旗号，过不了几分钟就把脚伸过来乱踩，或是要他背。在背上趴着趴着那可不就是会趴到怀里去，窝成一团看他大乱斗，趁周围没什么人时抬头蹭蹭，顺势接吻。

王柳羿当做练口语，给他讲过许多事，小时候的，排位中遇见的，今天看了什么新闻，以及退役之后要做什么：先去读语学院，上大学，希望可以在假期中多找实习多读书，如果还有深造机会的话要先gap一年穷游。

刚开始喜欢英雄联盟就成为了职业选手，想进入LPL也转会来到IG，每一位职业选手都希望得到的冠军、属于自己皮肤也都得到了，后来希望能够退役去读书就在完成每天训练量的同时挤时间认真学语言。王柳羿把他的一切愿望都安排得好好的，努力去实现，只是自己从未在这些计划中出现。

S11的最后一场比赛结束时IG官博发布Baolan选手退役、TheShy选手的退役但留队任教的公告，那天晚上王柳羿挤在姜承録的被子里，有些疲惫却仍然开心，说现在我们都自由啦。姜承録想说退役了可以考虑一下我们的事了吧，等他洗澡回来床上的人已经睡熟。这个事早晨起来说也可以，结果第二天他醒来王柳羿已经到家——半夜就离开了，现在被子枕头上连他留下的那一点信息素都散得干干净净。

自由啦。

回忆走马灯似的在脑海里过了一遍，时至今日姜承録不得不承认，王柳羿是真的理智且心狠，还认死理。对自己都狠得下心，更何况别人。

那就还是尝试着发一下消息吧。没有说过分手，没有说过是朋友，前队友这个身份总是不可否认的吧。王柳羿跟他说过那么多话，朝夕相处好几年，他到底是怕什么，姜承録不可能不懂。

四月，夜晚气温还有些低，王柳羿双手环绕抱在胸前，靠着地铁门，摇晃的车厢更让他觉得自己像是要掉入深坑，然后被碾压成肉酱。即使一直告诉自己，这都是心理作用，车里那么多Omega，没有谁觉得封闭环境中存在一些别人的信息素有问题。

别人是别人，我是我吧。人永远不可能对他人感同身受。

刚才他抱着白雪拍了好多照片，王柳羿拿出手机挑选拍得还可以、能够留下的，四周站立的乘客分布稀疏，也不怕因被看见给自拍修图而尴尬。在修好想要按屏幕右上角的完成按钮时，kkt弹出消息提醒，还没看清是什么消息就跳转去了kkt界面。

伸长的拇指像是僵住黏在了屏幕上，车厢刚好又短暂地剧烈摇晃。王柳羿闭上眼睛只觉双眼干涩发痒，睁开后再次查看聊天框。

강승록：小宝

姜承録kkt的名字就是他的本名，王柳羿自从收到一条消息后也没改过。他看着屏幕，渐渐放空大脑。该怎样形容这种感觉，没看见之前十分想念，以为看见时会很开心，真正收到信息，谈不上多高兴，想到的第一件事居然是，对方肯定已经看见已读提示了吧，好丢脸，能知道我几乎是秒读消息。

他点了下输入栏，调出键盘，敲了一个“1”发送。

——혹시 다음주 토요일에 시간있어？

——ㅇ

没有下文了。等了一会儿，王柳羿把手机放回外套口袋中，仰头靠在车门上，平复飞速跳动的心脏，同时有些自嘲。莫名其妙……我到底在期待什么啊。说不定是什么真心话大冒险呢。

혹시个几把，有本事打혹시没本事打요。

感谢这一阵子准备申请文书和各种面试，王柳羿不愿意分心想什么事，就还真能忙到一点空余时间也没有。周六上午刚改好材料准备出门打印顺便吃午饭，在GS25买完便当出门，低头回复邮件时突然被抓住胳膊。

“小宝。”

王柳羿抓着便当和手机不知所措。有没有时间的意思是，姜承録要回韩国？

然后手腕上的抑制贴就被撕掉了。

大中午的便利店门口多少人进进出出，姜承録撕掉王柳羿的抑制贴，转而握住他的手——无异于当众耍流氓。这个逼居然还是用右手去握，王柳羿不敢用力挣脱，只好踹他小腿。

“놔!미쳤어!?”

“파쳤어,보고싶어.”

姜承録抱住王柳羿，头埋在Omega肩上闷闷地回答。王柳羿当场表演这可属实给爷整笑了：“우씨…솔쳤다.”接着侧头蹭了蹭他，心想我可能是真疯了。

————————————————

혹시 다음주 토요일에 시간있어：或许下周六有空吗

ㅇ：嗯

놔!미쳤어：放手，疯了吗

파쳤어,보고싶어：疯了，想你

우씨…솔쳤다：（语气词）疯了

미쳤다是疯了，미的发音是mi，音乐符中3发音也是mi，按照4fa(파)，5so(솔)这样，疯的程度依次增加，미(3)쳤다＜파(4)쳤다＜솔(5)쳤다＜…就是一个梗…

[3]一件小事

王柳羿读中学时周围许多同学都在谈恋爱，连他这种一心沉迷英雄联盟的人都知道一些同学间的“爱恨情仇”、“n角恋”。学生时代王柳羿对此不屑一顾，觉得他们不过是因为作业太少太无聊，像自己这样无聊就驰骋召唤师峡谷的话就没空恋爱。结果在召唤师峡谷翻车，事故现场损伤惨烈。

好在一定程度上也算做到了及时止损。连初恋都算不上，懵懂的喜欢就结束在那一瞬间，偶尔再回想起来还会觉得，当时真是很幼稚，还非要在周围的人、在粉丝面前展示关系有多么好，你单方面认为的“好”，能好过他心中的白月光吗。不如只当普通队友。

说不准也不是真正的“喜欢”，就是一直都在一起，所有人都说等年龄到了这就是你的AD，连他自己都不由自主地产生错觉。

什么啊，怎么能叫我的AD。把玩笑当真就大错特错了。我也是辅助，我也会不由自主地喜欢打得好人又好玩的AD，就是这个理。

王柳羿想明白后就不再有什么纠结了，谁还没有个青春期了吗。在把所有人都当普通朋友、同事看待后反而放开得多，一起玩闹说批话，也不再担心谁会多想。有时候还会反思一下，是不是这也属于“太无聊”的一种，什么冠军都没有就开始想其他的事，是嫌自己的实力太好吗。

王柳羿承认，自己确实不是最好的辅助，暂且不提其它赛区，单说LPL，他也不是最优秀的，没有那么好的天赋，指挥能力也只能算中等，嘴巴笨长相一般。天赋不够努力来弥补，说不出漂亮话就谨言慎行。与冠军相比，情情爱爱，白月光什么的可真就变成不值一提的小事。

退一万步讲，像自己这样，闻到信息素恨不得就要呕吐，怎么会有Alpha喜欢。别说Alpha，有些Beta也有那么一点点信息素。谁不喜欢身娇体软易推倒的Omega，对他这种没事都要贴抑制贴有事一天打一针抑制剂的都是敬而远之吧。

高振宁刚去IG时发现只要与辅助距离近一点他就面露菜色，搞得打野还以为辅助是不是对自己有什么意见，之后见他什么时候手上都贴药，每个月总有那么几天领队经理会晃过来说让Alpha们收敛收敛自己的信息素照顾一下训练室里还有Omega，才知道辅助是闻不得一点信息素。

王柳羿都是去卫生间打抑制剂，一个人就可以完成。打针这种事，多弄几次就熟悉了，也不需要别人帮忙。同时也不愿意让别人看见他在打针，到这个年代，Omega在大街上打抑制剂路人都不会好奇去看一眼，但王柳羿不想的是听见谁问你为什么每天都在打针，不是一个月一针就够了吗，也不想让谁看见他打完针后难受到哭的样子——比他需要那么多次注射还难过的是，即便他说这是因为发情期和药物反应相作用而产生的难受，也会被认为是他怕疼。

谁还没见过Omega吗，别人发情期都活蹦乱跳的，就你矫情。

其实真的挺疼。如果是有些Omega也会单纯因为注射而哭着说好疼，还能激起别人的保护欲，怎么到了自己这里就会变成装逼。

姜承録撞见王柳羿打抑制剂是个意外。

大半夜的，姜承録最后一个结束rank，准备去卫生间洗漱后睡觉。卫生间灯亮着，门虚掩着没关，他敲了两下门框也没人回答，就以为是谁走之前忘记关灯，直接推门进去。

王柳羿把自己抱成一团蹲在墙边，见有人进来而抬头，脸色惨白，手里还抓着注射器。

姜承録一愣，反应过来立刻转身出去带上门。在门口站了一会儿又去厨房找了个纸杯子，接了半杯温水端回来。这时王柳羿刚好出卫生间，见到姜承録还说了声抱歉，完全没想到手里会被塞进一杯水，对不起硬生生又被别成了谢谢，感受到水不太烫直接端起来喝完了。

“谢谢……我去睡觉了，晚安。”

姜承録只听懂了晚安一个词，但也足够了，就也说了晚安便进去洗漱了。王柳羿趿着拖鞋往卧室走时还在想，新上单真是个好人呢。

小姜同学在十八岁这年第一次隔空收获好人卡，没过几天又实际地听见了，辅助瘫在椅子上不想起来，对他竖起大拇指说，TheShy，好人。然后自己就心甘情愿地去给他带了杯水放在电脑旁边。

我们辅助好可爱。姜承録这样想着，下一次就成了，背着辅助去餐桌。刚结束双排，王柳羿懒得去捡不知道怎的就被踢去远处的鞋子，见姜承録站起身像是要去吃饭，喊他过来后滑着椅子去他身后，伸出手扒住上单的肩膀。

上辅一起双排好几天了，辅助八成是觉得关系已经不错才会有这种举动。姜承録并不反感，只觉得Omega软乎乎的跟小猫一样，把你当朋友才愿意黏糊着让你撸，多可爱。中国又不怎么看重年龄，就算分年龄，他们俩也是同岁的朋友，某种程度上相比关系好的队友又多了一层关系。而且一个是Beta一个是Omega，也没没什么不好之说。

姜承録背起辅助，往上颠了两下。轻飘飘的，让人怀疑他每天吃的都到哪里去了，到底有没有吃饭。王柳羿抱住姜承録时小臂就伸在姜承録眼前，上单一眼就看见了那些针眼。以前听说在原来的队时他妈妈有跟着一起去，还觉得这是家长过分担心，现在看来换做自己是他家长，肯定同样根本就不敢放心——虽然现在看起来更不放心，没有妈妈管着王柳羿可以光明正大地买抑制剂，一出示身份证想买多少买多少。胳膊上戳得都留疤了，这到底是打过多少次。

不过姜承録也就是想想，不会说出来。除了父母和医生以及他未来的恋人，没有人有资格在这种事上对一个已成年的Omega指手画脚。

王柳羿也算是一个把什么都写在脸上的人，高兴了还会发疯，举着应援物虚空蹦迪，守在电脑前准时给爱豆打投，定好闹钟起来抢喜欢的番的周边；在游戏方面不像其他选手一样那么有天赋，但每天一定会完成多少把rank，不论身体不舒服或放假在家都没有漏过。

喜欢就在不知不觉中生长蔓延。姜承録知道王柳羿就算打过抑制剂也还是会感觉在无限高空自由落体，确实Omega在这种时候总是会有各种怪异的生理反应，只是强弱程度不同，王柳羿可能属于反应最剧烈的那一类。但他不知道是从什么时候开始，每个发情期，晚上他们俩会留到最晚，等王柳羿注射完后用小号一起开两把匹配或大乱斗。发现Omega连用小号匹配都会认真打就改成只大乱斗，有时也会变成陪他看番，主动承包倒水泡面等任务。

发情期与比赛相撞的日子也很多，在机场火车站没什么人时王柳羿爱坐旅行箱上，姜承録扶着他的肩膀推他前进，在酒店不愿意下楼吃饭都是姜承録给提上去。时间长了队里也知道安排住宿时上辅在同一间，这下晚上连抑制剂都是姜承録给打。

藏不住的三件事，咳嗽，贫穷和我喜欢你。

终于可以说疼了……扔完注射器回来就看见Omega红着眼睛伸出手，姜承録很自觉地就握住，再摸摸他的头。

在一起后王柳羿问过，会不会觉得我是因为你是Beta，信息素没有气味不会对我产生影响我才喜欢你的？会对你造成困扰吗，因为我的喜欢所以你觉得有必要回应一下，或是不讨厌所以答应？

姜承録摇头，心想怎么会有人问自己男友这种问题，小宝太耿直了。

又努力又可爱，人还好，怎么会不喜欢啊。

嗯，可能唯一不喜欢的一点就是依赖药物，嘴上说得好好的要克制住只在易感期和发情期用抑制贴，结果就是把贴布剪成小块偷偷贴了还以为姜承録看不见，被抓住了也要疯狂卖萌企图蒙混过关。姜承録享受玩男友的撒娇，还是毫不留情地撕掉那些烦人的贴片，把手放到嘴边碰一碰，“有男朋友，不需要它们。”

你Shy爹就算出了召唤师峡谷也依旧还是Shy爹，一套操作带走毫无压力，王柳羿已经大脑当机，红着脸连反驳都忘记了。

王柳羿是真的被撕习惯了，在一起时间长了，让男友稍微尝尝甜头也是可以的，每次被撕掉之后姜承録就会去亲手腕，或是从身后趴上来，嘴唇刚好抵住腺体。Omega不由自主地放出信息素，平时连自己的信息素都受不了，这个时候却毫无不适。Beta和Omega无法进行标记，姜承録生日那天王柳羿故意贴了两大张抑制贴，晚上蹭去男友房间，姜承録还有点生气，觉得Omega最近实在是嚣张过头了，但当他亲吻腺体，听见身下的人头埋在被子里闷声说你可以咬时，差点没忍住咬下一块肉来。

姜承録咬了咬男友的后颈，把人翻过来放在自己身上。王柳羿撑住床与他接吻，之后往下挪了挪，完全放松身体，头在他肩上压了一小会儿，继而坐了起来。

“抱歉，你的肩……”

职业选手的肩膀多多少少是有点毛病，王柳羿很快就意识到了这个。

“小宝……”

“嗯？”

“你先起来……”

王柳羿就疑惑地爬起来坐在床边，姜承録也坐起来，把他捞进怀里继续咬住腺体。

被抱住时王柳羿就知道为什么要让自己下来了，红着脸结结巴巴地问你要不要去洗澡。姜承録叹了口气，都能把腺体含在嘴里了却不能真正吃到，实在是过于悲惨。

“退役后？”

“……嗯。”

退役以后是什么时候？

王柳羿好不容易挣脱，蹲了一下从姜承録胳膊中绕出来。

“退役了。”

？

姜承録又去牵了Omega的手。

“诶别，兄弟，你要该干什么，我还要寄材料……”

“退役了。自由了。”

“……哦。能不能做个用大脑而不是下半身思考的人啊！”

“不能。”

彳亍口巴。王柳羿干巴巴地哦了一声，并没有底气。

TBC


End file.
